


Tigerclaw

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [10]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, FIREHEART IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power hungry tom used to have someone who kept him calm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigerclaw

With a huff you pulled your tired limbs into the apprentices den. It was so much work - just taking care of the kits… and not a moon before you were a kit. Suddenly, you felt bad you had been anywhere near that, but you guessed it was okay now. You could finally rest and get some peace and quiet-

“[Name]paw…. get your tail back out here you still have the elders den to clean out.” As you blinked open your eyes you found yourself looking up at Tigerclaw and sat up quickly. The whole time you had been an apprentice, you had been trying to please the large tom and he seemed to just get colder and colder towards you. Though you still complied and got out of your nest and ran to the elders den.

 

These little occurrences never seemed to be short on abundance. Whitestorm taught you fast, and you learned quicker than the others. It was hard for some of them to keep up, and now you were really just waiting until you were old enough to even be a warrior. You had to wait another three moons for it though, and it was getting frustrating. Everyone already treated you like one, but you guessed it was okay. The warriors den did seem kind of crowded.

Though it did give you  a little more time to get to know Tigerclaw. You would bring him fresh kill when he was busy doing something with Longtail and or Darkstripe, and when those two were out on patrol you would talk to him as he gave Fireheart quite the tongue lashing behind his tail. Though you were smart for your age and you also gave him suggestions. Like maybe try to get the once kittypet to work a little harder. get him to see living in the forest wasn’t so easy.

These little suggestions were taking lighthearted and mostly trashed away, but you found in the moons before becoming a warrior, the amber eyed tom was handsome. Much more than you had ever thought too.

His anger seemed to be quelling and he would speak to you more often than not, and he seemed almost at peace around Fireheart, though they still argued and he was known as a kittypet to Tigerclaw, he wasn’t speaking of getting rid of him as often anymore either.

When the day finally came for you to become a warrior, your tail curled in excitement as you were called forward. Whitestorm was proudly looking over you as he nodded solemnly. He believed you were more than ready to be a warrior for the clan.

Not only were you good with fighting your strategy skills were exponential and he had noticed how calm Tigerclaw had seemed as of late. He figured something was likely going on between the two of you as his own parents Snowfur and Thistleclaw. Bluestar had told him stories of how they fell in love while Snowfur was still an apprentice, and they were mates the moment she was named a warrior. Though Whitestorm always knew Bluestar had a strong disliking for his father, he could see why as well. He was temperamental and Bluestar said he was just like his mother, which he was proud of as well.

The lone silent guard that night, you couldn’t help but blink as your eyes tried to close. It was a warm Greenleaf night and it was taking a lot to stay put and not fall asleep.

You had just pulled yourself from a daze when movement pulled your attention to the west of camp, though it was Tigerclaw, and your tail curled in happiness to see the tom as he approached. His amber eyes seemed calm and sleepy as he came closer sitting by you as you turned your attention back to the thorn tunnel.

“[Name]... I want you to know, I wish for you too be my mate.” He said also watching the tunnel. His tail flicked to your muzzle so you wouldn’t break the warrior code, and he continued.

“Would… you accept me as so?” He asked looking to you. He was so out of character, but you guessed he was too proud to say he was rejected openly so he asked on a night you wouldn’t be allowed to sleep. Nodding you felt your paws awake with happiness and if you weren’t suppose to be rooted to the spot, you would have been jumping with excitement.

A few more words came from his end as you flicked your ears or tail in response, trying not to let your building purr sound into the air. Then as Tigerclaw left, you could hear the dawn patrol rising from their nests as a few apprentices got up, yawning, and Whitestorm came from the den.

“I’m very proud of you, [Name].” He murred and flicked his tail getting up. “You may speak now if you wish, but you can go rest now. But you are scheduled for sunhigh hunting patrol.”

Nodding you yawned, far too tired to speak anyways, before you made your way into the den. There wasn’t a nest set up for you and a few opened an eyes before yawning with muttered congratulations on becoming a warrior. You flicked your tail in response before finding a sort of empty place in the den where you flopped down and closed your eyes. Your body relaxed at once and the cold ground made no difference to you as it was before a prod in your ribs made you groan.

“Get up…” A whisper was breathed into your ear as you blinked. There wasn’t any light shining into the den so you couldn’t have been out for more than a few heartbeats.

“Come on…” The voice was suddenly recognized as you looked to Tigerclaw with a tired grin. “My nest. Now.” He was curt before turning and stalking back to his nest avoiding tails and other sleeping warriors. Humming you followed and even though it was a tight fit, this was much better than the ground. With a sigh you slept until sunhigh before being woken for patrol. Tigerclaw was gone though it was expected. Stretching you blinked a few times before realizing you had to go, and bolted from the den only to run into Tigerclaw. Giving a purr you nuzzled him before rushing to join your patrol. A few of them shocked, but none as much as Tigerclaw himself.

Many of the warriors said you seemed to quell his inner fire. Other say you were just being a good attentive mate. It was only about half a moon ago you were told you were expecting kits, and now it was probably close to two moons before you were suppose to have them.

Joy filled your body and patrols got a little harder, but you kept up in the long hall.

“I don’t think we should go to snake rocks…” Fireheart complained. “They like this hot weather, and you shouldn’t be endangering your kits.” He huffed slightly. The patrol had broken up, and you flicked your ears to him. You wanted to go to snake rocks. You were going to snake rocks.

“[Name]-” He started again but you rounded on the tom. You had been one those who spoke to him, but weren’t exactly considered close to the orange tom.

“There haven’t been any snakes around the rocks in moons. We will be fine.” You huffed and turned again to trot a little faster through the forest. Though, you woudl discover how wrong you were very quickly.

The smell of snake wasn’t strong so you didn’t worry about it as you stalked a mouse. Though all of a sudden a sharp pain pricked up your leg before you saw the body of a scaly serpent reeling back from its strike. Possibly getting read to move in again. when you felt your vision blur and Fireheart’s pelt swept past you before he killed the creature.

“I told you-” His eyes grew wide as you fell before him, panting as you felt too hot all of a sudden and before you knew it he was grabbing you by the scruff. Pulling you back to camp.

The trip was long, painful and brutal and you were nearly out of it by the time he and a few others had gotten you down from the ravine. And Tigerclaw was right there, worry and anger burning in his eyes. You reached a paw out to him in the blurry haze as you brushed your paw over his wide tabby face.

“Don’t… be mad at him. It… It is my fault.” You whispered closing your eyes. “I love you, Tigerclaw.” The words were soft as you blinked. You were standing by all the commotion, Tigerclaw trying not to lose it before he rounded on Fireheart. Blaming the tom for everything which had happened. Whitestorm, you former mentor was suddenly near by and you yowled in pleasure to see him.

“Whitestorm - will… Do you know if He will get over this?” You did feel guilty for what had happened and the tom blinked slowly.

“It was time.” Was all he said before turning, and leading you to starclan.


End file.
